


No song can ever express my love for you

by xsojix



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Sad Lena Luthor, beta the 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsojix/pseuds/xsojix
Summary: Kara is an international pop star and Lena is a bad ass CEO of L Corp. One magical evening, they meet and a friendship blossom. Kara has to balance her feelings for Lena while juggling touring and rabid fans while Lena struggles with the bad reputation of being a Luthor.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter One: Green Eyes and Pot Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fanfic in years. This quarantine has made me do it again. So forgive me as i did not do any proof reading.  
> All these came from a dream one night and i had to write all of it down. Of course my dream isn't chapters and chapters long. So if you have any reviews or comments or critiques, i appreciate every single one. I am still building it as it goes.  
> Clearly, none of the characters belong to me. I am just a massive Supercorp fan.

“Ladies and Gentlemen let’s welcome…. Kara Danvers!”

A roaring round of applause exploded as the spotlight moved toward the right side of the stage. Kara took in a huge breath and tried to wiggle out her nerves as she took her first step into the stage. Wide smile and sparkling eyes, she waved to the hyped-up audience. She knew many of them have been camping outside the studio since 6am yesterday just to catch a glimpse of her.  
Kara took a step up onto the podium and settled into a warm hug with the host, Ellen DeGeneres. She continued to give a fans waves and her brightest smile. Her fans were really on the high today. They continued chanting her name in unison. Kara gave Ellen a sheepish smile and proceeded thanking them for their infectious energy and subtlety signaled them to settle down.  
.  
“Wow!” exclaimed Ellen. “You have such massive fans.”

Kara laughed and agreed, ” Yes I am really lucky to have my Supers.”

Her fans, or affectionately known as Supers, went nuts at that remark with their cheers and screams.

Kara laughed and thanked them continuously until they finally settled down.

“Thank you, my Supers, but we do have to get on with the show.” Kara said gleefully.

Ellen laughed at the comment. “So... How are you! It has been a while I seen you.” Ellen said as she settles into her iconic armchair while Kara slid to the side of the long white sofa.

“Great I have been great!” Kara smiled and relaxed into the sofa. “Non-stop writing and touring the last few months. I mean Australia and UK is great but now I am back home to do the final leg of the tour.”

“Yes, your sold-out Super Girl Tour 2020!” Ellen pulls out the official poster and shows to the audience. Kara took it for a closer look. It was a side portrait of herself standing in the foreground with a big S emblem hanging in the back. Bold words of “Super Girl 2020” screamed through the black background. She always liked this picture. It showed her standing in the classic superman pose, full of confidence and poise. The lighting managed to capture the twinkle in her blue eyes.

“Yes I like to thank my fans for making this possible.”

The Supers in the crowd cheered again.

“I know some of my Supers have been camping outside for tickets to this show and from the bottom of my heart, I like to thank you all. You have no idea what it means to me. If you told me 5 years ago, that I, just a small-town girl from Midvale, would be on the big stage or even sitting here with you, Ellen, I would have asked you to pinch me.”

Ellen gave her a slight pat on the arm instead and smiled, “you have one of the best vocals in years and the songs… Man, they really give me goose bumps.”

“I try to write from my heart.” Said Kara bashfully.

“Great songs and I heard, someone’s album reached platinum just last week.”

“Thank you thank you.”

“So Kara, before we let you go to sing your latest single, Blue Skies, let me ask you. Are you seeing someone now? This song is written about someone right? It is the latest topic of some popular magazines and even caught the attention of Twitter. Plenty of gossips and I am sure you like to clear some air here today.”

Kara laughs and smiles, “thank you to the ones who are interested in my boring life. Between tours and song writing and everything else, I am more surprised if I have time to sleep.”

“Wow. But it is still not a definite no on the front of you and Harry Styles?”

The crowd went nuts at the suggestion. Wolf whistles and cheers indicated to be supportive of Ellen’s question.

Kara giggled it off and shook her head. “Now I know what you are talking about. The picture of me and Harry at this pub in when I was touring in the UK. We are purely friends who like beers and chips when we are not jamming it out in the studio.”

She bit her bottom lip and tried to stare into Ellen’s eyes, begging her to move on. She doesn’t want more misunderstanding on this topic. Her poor publicist has been fighting this fire since last month.

“Alright alright, I will not hound any further. Twitter will do that for me.”

Kara sighs in relief and continues her trademark megawatt smile.

Cameras panned towards Ellen’s face as she said, “we will go for our commercial break now. When we come back, Kara Danvers will be singing her newest Single, Blue Skies. Be right back.”

\--

“Great job, Danvers.” A tall bulky man came forward towards Kara as she stepped off stage.

“Thanks, J’onn!” Kara accepted a cool towel off his hands and wiped off the sweats rolling off her forehead.

“You will have Jimmy Fallon later at 2pm for their evening recording and James Corden tomorrow.”

Kara swiped a bottle of water from a nearby counter n gulped down, nodding along as J’onn continued ranting off her packed schedule.

“More importantly is the fundraiser for tonight. You are expected to sing one song and mingle around. The aim is to raise $10 million for the Grey Solan Memorial Children Hospital… ”

Kara listened on absentmindedly as they stepped into their designated room and found Alex busy texting on her phone.

“Great job out there, Kara.” Alex said without lifting her head from her phone. Her leather jacket was off to the side of the sofa while her legs were on the arm rest. Alex was a huge fan of Ellen DeGeneres and had pleaded to join her in this interview today.

“Thanks Alex!”

“And Maggie asks if you could to pop by her office to shake some hands and take some photos next week to “bribe” her officers into giving her this weekend off.” The brunette sister looked up from her awkward position and threw the younger sister her best puppy eyes. “Pleaseeee. We have been trying to get 2 weeks off in April and this is the last step towards her superiors squeezing her it.”

The blonde laughed at those eyes and smirked, her FBI sister had this whole romantic getaway planned with her sweet detective girlfriend, but apparently crime never sleeps in America. “You know that I will help you and Maggie. Say hi for her for me and let her know I will be there sometime this week.” A slim finger pointed at the older sister as Kara continued expectedly, “You owe me a huge souvenir when you return from Mexico.” Settling into her chair, Kara proceeded to remove her makeup.

Alex jumped to her feet quickly and gave Kara a tight hug. “Yes! Tequila here we come!”

J’onn chuckled, “There is more to Mexico than just Tequila.”

A casual wave from her hand, Alex added, “There’s tacos, beaches and the sun, and the music, and the singing, and the drinking…” droning on and on.

Kara laughed at Alex’s infectious excitement and readied herself for the next interview.

\--

A long black limo pulled up in front of the hotel lobby. After passing barriers of security, they finally arrived at the grand fundraiser event. Kara looked out of her window to gauge the intensity of the night. Flashing lights going off capturing every celebrity and guests walking along the red carpet. Paparazzi squeezed along the security barricades screaming for attention of any person that walked pass. Black tie events and celebrities always go hand in hand with paparazzi and their blinding flashlights.

Kara sighed and steeled herself for another long night of socializing. J’onn sensed Kara’s tension and placed his hand over her shoulder. Kara turned to him and smiled. “I am fine. Just getting ready for this event.”

J’onn nodded to the driver, who then got off his seat and quickly got to the side of the passenger seat. Opening the door, Kara took her first step out.

She wore a long figure-hugging silvery dress, the shimmer complimented the glimmer on her make up. Her hair was beautifully done up with bits of sparkling diamond pieces and she wore a soft lipstick to finish off the look.

“Kara! Kara! Over here!”  
“Miss Danvers! Question Miss Danvers!”

Kara gave them the attention they wanted. Poses after poses after poses, she slowly making her way down the carpet. Polite waves here and there, Kara smiled and glided down towads the main event.

“Good job, Danvers. Now for the main event.”

Kara smiled and turned to J’onn. She helped adjust his bow tie on his tux and straightened the shoulder on the jacket. “With you here, I am not worried. Now go mingle and have fun yourself.”

Turning around, she walked towards the nearest canape and took a delicious looking tart off the server. The manager chuckled at the endearing singer, trying to munch her way through the crowd.

The singer had a fun time in the end. She was surprised to see some old friends while meeting new acquaintances, thanking the doctors and nurses who were present for their exceptional services and took photos with anyone who asked.

“Ms Danvers, thank you for coming tonight.” The chairman of the hospital caught up with her before Kara went up the stage and extended her hand to thank her.

“It is my pleasure and my honour for letting me do this. I hope we will raise more than what we target tonight, Dr Altman.” Kara shook her hand and flashed her trademark smile. “Well it is my turn to be on stage and let’s do this!”

A graceful looking MC walked up the stage and thanked the children choir for their charming rendition of Oh Happy Day. Kara was behind the curtains and gave every kid a huge hug.

“You guys were awesome.” She whispered and the kids cheered and giggled. Kara tried to keep the volume down and shushing them quickly while the MC announced that the money raised so far was close to $7 million and they are just $3 million shy.

As Kara stood up to prepare her turn to be on stage, her nerves are all over the place. She left a small tug on her dress to turn to see a young girl tugged on her dress softly. Kara turned and squat down to the girl’s eye level. “Good luck Miss Danvers.” The girl whispered and kissed on Kara’s right cheek.

Kara’s heart wanted to burst from the cuteness. “Ohh you are so cute.” Kara said and hugged her tightly. “What’s your name?”

“Ruby!” exclaimed the little girl.

Kara placed a small kiss on the little one’s forehead and smiled. “Thank you for your sweet words, Ruby. Now it’s my turn.”

Ruby beamed at the singer and gave her two thumbs up.

Kara gave her the same and turned around and walked on stage as her name was announced. Nodding towards the MC and taking over the mic from her.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, doctors and nurses and everyone in this room. I am Kara Danvers and we are all here tonight to raise a little money for our Children’s hospital. So please take out your cheques, sit back and enjoy my song, Hope.”

_No one ever said this world would be this hard_  
_Don’t let your fire burn out, I can’t let them go_  
_Don’t let them ever glow go_  
_Life goes on, but what if_

_Sunshine and roses aint just the things I need_  
_Paradise and heaven aint here for me to hold_  
_But you, oh you_  
_I just want you to come back_  
_Don’t let me fade into the black_

_Never stop falling in love_  
_Don’t ever stop going down this slope_  
_It is my little something_  
_This is my hope_  
_Just for you_

_Call it magic or my fantasy_  
_Yes I do, of course I do_  
_It is my little something_  
_This is my hope_  
_Just for you_

\--

  
Polite applause all around when she hit the last note. Kara smiled and gestured the MC to come back on stage.

“Let’s give Kara Danvers another round of applause! And we just hit $9million dollars!”

Kara clapped and cheered for the latest figures. She stepped off stage and walked to the nearest bar for a drink.

“That was a moving performance.”

Kara turned towards the voice to thank those kinds words and was met by a vision. First thing that hit Kara was those piercing green eyes. Sleek black hair pulled into a bun and oh those lips were in a shade of red that was so captivating. This woman was wearing a deep velvet dark green gown which is greatly contrasting to the showing pale shoulder.

“Thank you, Ms…” Kara gulped and gripped her drink a little tighter than normal. Her mouth turned dry. Her chest felt weird. There is something going on in her stomach. Is that butterflies? What is going on?

“Lena.”

“Thank you, Ms Lena. It was just one song and I hoped we would be able to raise more for the kids.” Kara repeated and nodded for a nearby waiter to pass a tray of wine.

Lena took the nearest red wine and place it near her lips before she asked, “You seem invested in this event.”

Kara gave her trademark smile and drank into her current glass, she needed to get her throat working normally again. “I am! I am so glad we get to do this fundraiser. It’s all for the kids! The doctors really do need the funding and money for their research. I really hope every dollar will be used wisely. This is all worth it when I get to see the smiles on the little ones.”

Lena nodded and quietly drank her glass, turning over to face the stage as the MC continued to announce that they are nearing their target of $10 million.

“Seems like this event is a huge success.” Lena commented as the announcer talked about how the funds raised would be distributed.

“Yes. I am so honoured to be able to be part of this occasion.”

Some quick intern rushed across the stage to hand the MC a card. “well, ladies and gentlemen, we have crossed the target for tonight!” Polite claps erupted the hall and occasional whistles could be heard.

“But please don’t stop the money from coming in. Every dollar counts! Each dollar would be put into the research battling cancer and other challenges these kids have. Keep the money rolling! We would also like to thank the host for tonight and our biggest donor of $5million dollars, please come to the stage, Ms Lena Luthor.”

Lena turned to Kara, “excuse me for a moment.” She said as she set down her glass and walked coolly towards the stage.

Kara was slightly surprised at this revelation. Nonetheless, she joined the obligatory clap . Who is this woman?

Lena gracefully went up to the stage and with a smile that tugged onto Kara’s heartstrings, she spoke eloquently.

“She is the youngest CEO of L Corp.”

Kara looked away from the stage towards the voice and saw her old friend. “James!”

James laughed and gave Kara a hug. “Ohh Kara, how have you been?”

Kara beamed back at her old friend after giving the biggest hug she could muster, “I’m good. I’m good. Just back from my UK tour and starting the US tour in the next few days.”

“So I heard! And congratulations, by the way, on the album reaching platinum!”

“Thank you so much. You here to take photos for the night?”

James held up his trusty camera, “you know me too well.”

Kara turned back her attention to the stage and asked, “so she is the CEO of L Corp?”

“Yap. Like I said earlier.”

“Wow, she is really young.” Kara replied watching as Lena engaged the audience while walking gracefully on stage, telling some jokes and the audience laughed along.

“She recently inherited the company from her mother and in a span of 8 months, turned it into a multibillion-dollar enterprise, specialising in bio-tech.”

“Wow.” was all Kara could repeat when Lena was suddenly watching at her. Her attention was fully on Kara. She could feel those eyes staring straight into her soul even when she is half a hall away.

Lena gave her a flirty smile as she continued to speak at great length on how each healthcare worker needs new technology to better equip themselves for the future. “And that’s why L Corp will be pledging another $2million for the next 3 years for the Grey Solan Memorial Children Hospital.”

Surprised chatter could be heard throughout the room and everyone started giving Lena a standing ovation.

“Please, reserve your applause for the doctors and the children of Grey Solan Memorial Children Hospital.” Lena smiled and joined the clapping, directing towards Dr Altman and the tables of healthcare professionals.

  
\--

Lena walked towards the singer who was laughing to something the official photographer said.  
“Hi there, Mr Olsen.”

James took a small step back from Kara to address the CEO of L Corp. The fluttering feeling in Kara just grew as Lena stopped next to her, shoulders almost touching. James shook Lena’s outstretched hand. “Ms Luthor, you look lovely tonight. And L Corp is very generous in donating more money for the cause.”

“Well the future is in them. What better way to invest in the future?”

Kara agreed. She was intrigued by this woman and wanted to know more about her. The three of them fell into a delightful dialog, but all Kara could think about the woman next to her.

James’s question cut through her train of thought. “We do need a photo of the biggest star and the biggest donor of the night together.”

Lena turned to Kara and asked, “You don’t mind, do you?”

Kara flashed her grin, “of course not.”

“Fantastic, maybe we can scoot to the left slightly,” James said as he raised his camera and adjusted accordingly.

Kara’s breath hitched ever so slightly when she felt Lena’s arms go around her, posing for the photo. Her appearance did not betray what she was feeling on the inside. She could feel the heat from Lena’s hand on her waist. Oh god, what is wrong with her.

“Alright. This photo is great!” James said, looking into the camera.

“Please send my regards to Ms Grant.” Kara said as she peeked into James’s camera.

“Will do.” James nodded and sling his camera back. “Alright, photos won’t be taken by themselves.”

Kara gave James another hug before he scoot off for the night, snapping photos of the attendees.

“More drinks?” Lena asked as she picked up two glasses from a passing waiter.

Kara accepted it with a soft thanks and drank half of the wine in a swig. She needs something stronger to calm down. Lena seemed to be watching her with pique interest. Does she have something on her face?

Thankfully, the rest of the night, the ladies settled onto a nearby quiet table in a corner of the busy hall and got to know each other more, occasionally stopped for excited fans who wanted a photo with the superstar or grateful doctors who wanted to thank the generous CEO personally.

\--

“So, you always wanted to be a singer?”

Kara shook her head and laughed softly. “When I was five, I wanted to be a dancer. Then when I was eight or nine, I wanted to be song writer. Then when I was in high school, I was planning to become a music teacher. But throughout the years, music has been a constant in my life. My adoptive mother has videos and videos of me dancing around our tiny living room singing my heart out to whatever was on the radio.”

Kara sighed at the happy memory and ran her fingers along the table’s subtle patterns idly. Lena continued to watch her with those intense eyes, Kara could feel heat crawling up her neck.

Lena gave her that half smile and placed her hand over Kara’s, “This is a lovely story.”

Kara immediately blushed, clearing her throat, she asked, “What about you?”

“What about me?” Lena asked and retracted her hand slightly.

“I mean…” Kara quickly added, “do you have any childhood memories? I have been talking too much. I mean, I have been blabbing on and on about my childhood and you didn’t manage to get two sentence in.”

Lena’s face turned pensive, but under those soft ballroom lights, she looked hauntingly beautiful. Like an ageless painting in the Vatican, with those sharp jawline and pale flawless skin. Kara was tempted to draw her fingers along that jawline. Kara resisted by biting her inner lower lip and gave Lena a small nudge with her fingers instead before quickly adding, “it’s ok if you are not comfortable to share. I don’t want to be nosy. I was just curious.”

“I am surprised you never read about me in the news or tabloids.” Lena sighed.

Kara gave her a sheepish smile, “I tend to avoid them myself. The Paps tend to just pull random nonsense from anywhere and sell them as if they are the latest headlines and everyone should know that celebrities go to groceries stores, just like regular people.”

Lena gave a quiet laugh and nodded in agreement. But before she could add more, J’onn walked towards the couple and informed Kara that they had to leave for the night. She does have a full day of rehearsal and more interviews to attend to tomorrow.

“Right, thanks J’onn.” Kara was appreciative for this meticulous manager of hers. But she wanted to spend more time with Lena. Behind those green eyes, there seems to be plenty of stories and memories that Kara wants to find out.

“Well, thank you for this lovely evening.” Lena said while she stood up.

“Wait.” Kara immediately stood up after Lena, “Maybe I can have your number? I like to invite you to one of my concerts.” Just as Lena was about to reply her, Kara quickly added, “of course if you are free and if it is something you want to do. Do you like concerts? Oh my god, I just jump straight in without thinking. I am so sorry! I mean, do you listen to my music? I don’t even know what kind of music you are into. Would you be free coming Saturday? I hope this isn’t too presumptuous. I am sure you are busy, after all you are the CEO of a huge conglomerate. If…”

Lena started to laugh and placed her hand over Kara’s arm to stop her rambling. “Yes, I am free, I love to go to concerts and I would be very honoured to be invited by you, Ms Kara Danvers.”

Kara quickly let out a satisfactory sigh and beamed at the answer, “just Kara will do.”

Lena matched that infectious smile. “Lena then.”

The girls quickly exchanged their numbers and said their promises to contact each other soon. But for some reason, Lena’s smile was all she could think of throughout the journey home.

As Kara settled into the night, she tried to catch up with some reading. Failing after a few miserable attempts, Kara felt frustrated with her restlessness. She hopped off her bed and started pacing around the room. With a huff, she walked straight to her music room, and ran her fingers over the electric keyboard. All she could think of was those green eyes. She had to write about them.

\--

The next time Kara heard from Lena was a few days later.

It was late in the night and the dim moonlight was shining into the dance studio. She was trying to catch her breath as she and her backup dancers gave each other high fives. They finally finished their rehearsal for the night. Kara groaned as she sat on the floor, stretching out her tired limbs.

“Thanks guys, I will see you tomorrow for the full-dress rehearsals!” Kara shouted over the chatter. One by one the dancers waved or gave her sweaty hugs of goodnight as they picked their stuff off the shelves. Kara groaned some more as she laid on the cold hard dancefloor while trying to dig for her phone out of her bag. Just as she found it, her phone started vibrating. It was from Lena. Quickly sitting up, Kara answered enthusiastically, “Hi Lena.”

“Hi Kara.” Lena replied with the same tone.

“What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you are free for some late-night dinner?”

“Of course! But you must give me a while. I just finish my dance rehearsals and I do need a quick shower.” Kara replied, and gave herself a good sniff. Yes she most definitely needs a shower.

Kara could feel a warm growing in her as Lena’s melodic laughter answered her ear. “I am sure you will still smell great after all that dancing. Maybe I can pick you up in an hour?”

Kara could feel her mouth stretched so wide from all the grinning. Quickly she gave her address and jumped up. She is going to meet Lena tonight for an impromptu dinner. Excitedly she dashed into the shower and got ready.

She was almost ready to dash out of the studio when she bumped into J’onn. “Where are you going?” he asked.

Kara totally forgotten her manager was still around waiting for her. “Sorry J’onn. I have a last-minute thing to attend to.”

J’onn raised his eyebrows at the answer. “I hope it is not a date. We don’t have the time for another scandal in this leg of the tour.”

Kara blushed, “Not a date. Just dinner with a friend.”

“Alright then.” J’onn sighed and gave Kara a hug. “Stay safe and please text me if you have any problems. A car will pick you up early tomorrow for the last-minute studio recording.”

“I know I know. Thank you.” Kara said and gave the fatherly figure a goodnight kiss on the cheek. “see you tomorrow!”

“And no spicy food!” J’onn shouted. But he knew his words would fall on deaf ears.

Soon she was waiting for Lena at the footsteps of the building. Icy winds greeted her face and she pulled her hoodie up for more warmth. Winter was coming and the wind was letting her know it. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Kara was glancing around and looking at her phone for the time. She was still early. Adjusting her thick framed glasses around her face, she hoped no random fan or camera would spot her while she waited with a big gym bag in her hands. In minutes, a beautiful black Bentley pulled up and a side door opened. Inside was Lena beckoning her to come in.

“Hi.” Lena said as she watched Kara settled into the car.

“Hi.” Kara echoed. “So where are we going?”

“I do hope you are hungry.” Lena replied and asked the driver to proceed. “There is this new Chinese restaurant that opened recently by a good friend of mine and the pot stickers are to die for.”

A growl from Kara’s stomach replied for Lena and both girls started laughing. “Oh god, this is embarrassing.” Kara said as she adjusted her glasses bashfully.

“it’s ok. Now I know you will definitely enjoy this meal.” Lena tried to stifle her laughter with her hand while she leaned against her side of the door to take a good look at Kara.

“What are you looking at?” Kara started to shift nervously in her seat. Those green eyes again seem to be looking straight through her.

“You just look so different.” Lena smiled, leaning slightly closer to Kara for a closer look.

“It’s the glasses.” Kara pulled the said object from her face and showed it to Lena. Pulling her hood down to reveal a messy tied bun, Kara continued, “The price of fame is the loss of privacy, as you know. Sometimes it can get exhausting to be hounded on the streets by fans or the paparazzi.”

Lena took the glasses gently to inspect it then watched the singer’s face intently again. “No, you just look more relaxed.” She said while pushing a stray hair from Kara’s face to the back of her ear. Kara’s ears instantly turned red at the touch. “Plus,” replied Lena while she placed the glasses back onto Kara’s face, “you look cute with glasses on.”

Kara struggled to put words into a sentence. She could still feel the ghost of Lena’s hand on her ear. “You… you look…” The posh CEO was wearing this deep blue trench coat with a silky white top with a tight pencil skirt and heels that probably stabbed any employee who walked over the line. “…nice,” was all the award-winning singer and songwriter could say. Lena gave her small smile at the comment. Kara kicked herself internally and wanted to explain herself.

“We are here, Ms Luthor.” The driver interrupted.

“Thank you, Michael.” Lena said as she proceeded to open her door.

Kara blinked at the change of situation and looked out of the window. Bright neon lights flashing some random Chinese characters and there was already a line of people waiting to get in. This place looked so posh and popular.

Kara quickly stepped out of the car and stood behind Lena who was busy exchanging pleasantries with the host. “Thank you for dining with us at The Empress Palace,” the host said professionally.

Lena introduced Kara and they were led to a quiet part of the restaurant. Upon settling down, they were handed menus. Kara was bewildered with the number of options there were.

“I can order of us if you like.” Lena answered to Kara’s overwhelmed look.

Kara nodded with thanks. “Everything looks so good. I am not sure what to order.”

Lena gave her a gentle smile and started ordering for the both. Soon after half a bottle of wine and some appetisers, the girls asked on each other’s day.

“We are just prepping for the performance on this weekend’s performance. First leg of the US tour.” Kara mentioned while picking the nearest pot stickers and biting into it. “Oh my god. This is so good.” Kara exclaimed and quickly wolfed it down in order to get the next piece.

Lena grinned while taking her first piece in. “They are the most popular item in the menu.”

“Totally.” Kara said with her mouth full. Suddenly feeling embarrassed with her eating etiquettes, she placed her chopsticks down and tried to chew more ladylike.

Lena let out a small laughter at Kara’s mannerisms, “I am glad I get to enjoy this with someone.”

Kara tried to swallow down the food before asking, “I am sure you bring friends or family here all the time. This place is awesome.” Lena smile wavered and the singer caught on. “I am sorry. Did I say something wrong?”

Lena placed her utensils down before shaking her head. “I don’t have much friends to be honest. And my family is either dead or in jail.” Lena took in a short breath to steel herself.  
Right away Kara felt a pang of guilt. “I am so sorry Lena.” Reaching for Lena’s hand across the table, she held her hand and rubbed her thumb over the knuckles, hoping it will bring some comfort to her.

“Not your fault, no need to apologise, Kara.” Lena gave her a reassuring smile at the touch as the chef brought out the rest of the food. “Now please eat more. I know you are very hungry from all the dancing earlier.”

Kara giggled at the accusation and happily indulged in the spread before her.

The night continued as conversation flew easy between them. They talked about Kara’s family and their many traditions before she took her first step into New York for her singing career. Lena casually mentioned on her more restrictive upbringing and some of the more recent tabloid news covered. Soon, they were thanking the chef for the immaculate dinner as they prepared to leave the restaurant. “I can’t believe you are taking away even more pot stickers.” Lena said with a hint of jest as Kara gleefully took the bag from the chef.

“These pot stickers will probably save my life when I get hungry in the night.” Kara said childishly, sticking her tongue out. The girls wrestled who should pay for the meal, which in the end Lena won, but not before agreeing for ice cream for dessert with Kara’s incessant begging.

“You are really good at negotiating.” Lena chuckled at the cute reaction from Kara.

“This is what we call compromise.” Kara winked.

“You might have a place on my Sales department if this singing career doesn’t take off.” Lena joked which earned her a playful punch from Kara. They looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. That sound was melodious to her ear. The dim streetlights were making Lena look more stunning. She was tempted to caress the pale skin. Kara relished the view in front of her a second more before turning quickly and together walked down the street. Whispers of her hot breath raised into the air as Kara debated whether she should hold Lena’s hand. Finding her courage leave her as quickly as it came, she settled in linking her arm with Lena’s as they huddled down the avenue. Finding a quiet looking American diner, they stepped in and settled at the nearest booth. Shedding her coat, Lena declared she had not been to a diner ever. With a little teasing Kara discovered Lena never had a milkshake ever as well.

“How could you never had a milkshake? It is practically the American way with every burger.” Kara declared.

“What if I tell you the last time I had a burger was when I was around 7.” Lena shrugged.

“What! Are you even American?” Kara exclaimed in horror.

“Well technically, I am part Irish.” Lena replied.

Fascinated, Kara quickly placed orders for a chocolate milkshake for Lena and a strawberry flavoured for herself and a sundae to share. “Whose Irish in the family?”

“I never knew. The Luthor household is a cold one. My father, Lionel Luthor, slept with some Irish woman in one of his business trip and out came me. Apparently, my mother died at childbirth. So I grew up like an outsider all my life in the Luthor household, with Lionel never really acknowledging me and Lilian hating me to the core. Don’t get me wrong. I am thankful for it. It made me to the hard ass I am today.” Lena gave a sad laugh before continuing, “Lex was the only one who ever knew me. We used to play chess together and leave encrypted notes all over our house.” Lena paused as the waitress brought their milkshakes out.

Kara kept quiet and let Lena continue her story. Lena was playing with the straw with a sad smile when she continued, “After Lionel’s death, Lilian was obsessed with Lex. She gave him everything he ever wanted and more, but it never is enough for him. She even gave him the CEO seat in Luthor Corp. She craved his attention but Lex’s focus was anywhere but with her. Lex always needed to proof himself to the board that he was better than our father. He was building things bigger, better, shiner. Then one miscalculation and an explosion took his life. Lilian couldn’t take the loss of her only child and killed herself not long after.” Lena ended with a sigh.

Kara slid out of her seat and stood over a curious Lena and wordlessly gave her a tight hug. Lena sighed into her embrace and returned gratefully. They stayed like this until the waitress came back with their sundae. “Please tell me you had ice cream before.” Kara asked seriously as she returned to her seat.

Lena looked at her with pretend horror. “I am not a cavewoman, Kara. Of course, I had ice cream before. In fact,” Lena said as she scooped up a piece of the chocolate ice cream, “chocolate is my all-time favourite.”

Kara sighed exaggeratedly, “Thank god. There is still hope for you yet.”

Lena’s cheeks went pink at the comment and she flung a little whipped cream at Kara. The soft cream landed nicely on Kara’s nose.

“Hey!”

Lena immediately dropped her spoon in mock surrender in order to avoid Kara’s retaliation. Both girls laughed again before Lena whispered a soft sorry before she leaned over the table with a napkin to wipe the offended nose. Kara crinkled her nose at the touch and caught a whiff of Lena’s perfume. She was delirious from the intoxicating scent.

“Come on, the ice cream is melting.” Lena settled back into her seat and handed Kara her spoon as a peace offering. Kara took it and smiled. She had not felt this contented in a while.

The night ended when Lena offered to send Kara back to her apartment with promises to meet up after her concert on Saturday.


	2. Home Wrecker and Alcoholic Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this at 5am in the morning. Lol.. It's 10am now, i only had 5 hours of sleep. What am i doing? I am going mad...

“We will be starting in a few minutes.” A deep voice announced through the packed stadium. 

Screams erupted with loud chants of her name. Kara could feel the infectious energy of the arena through her bones. Adrenaline was making her buzz. Or maybe it was the sugar high from all the donuts she had before coming on. She wondered if Lena was in the crowd. She peeked out to the fully packed stadium wondering where she might be. She specifically asked J’onn to give Lena the best tickets with backstage passes on the house. Will Lena bring along a friend? Maybe a boyfriend?

Kara nearly missed her entrance when the announcer was screaming her name. “…Kara Danvveerss!” Kara quickly shook her head to clear those pesky thoughts. She had a show to perform.

Bouncing on her feet, she dashed out from the curtain to the fully packed stadium.

“Good evening Los Angeles!” Kara called out. Cheers erupted even louder. “Let’s have fun, come on!”

The show started with a slew of chart toppers. Kara breezed through song after song, with nonstop dance moves, costume changes and dazzling stage effects. It really is something else when fifty thousand voices sing along with you. Everyone was singing and dancing along with her every word and move. It may be cold outside, but man the stadium was sweltering hot.

She briefly paused for a gulp of water before addressing the stadium, “How is everyone tonight?” She chuckled at the resounding screams. The wonderfully arranged stage was shaped like a runway, with a small keyboard at the end. Her band busied, getting ready for the next song. Giving waves on either side as Kara walked down the runway, she settled onto the chair and pressed a couple of notes. “Now I really want to thank every single of you here.” The superstar said into the microphone and she played soft melodies. “You made a little girl from Midvale’s dream come true tonight.” Soaking in the love from her fans, she smiled as her hands continued the playing. Looking down, she spotted those eyes that she couldn’t stop thinking about. Kara smiled as Lena noticed that the performer spotted her and started waving. J’onn did give her the front seat of the house. “Every one of you here have made my night. Thank you for coming.” Kara said while looking at the brunette. Blinking, she then noticed a taller lady beside Lena, waving enthusiastically towards Kara. The lady seemed to chammy with Lena and was holding onto Lena’s arm as she cheered. Kara tried to ignore the jealous feeling growing in her. Turning her attention back to the keyboard, she had a performance to continue.

“Here is a song about love and how sometimes we wish it will love us back. If you know this song, please sing along.” Her fingers started the song as backup singers started harmonising at the first note.

_It was summertime when I first saw you_

_Your smile was all I could see_

_I took one look at you and I knew_

_That something had change in me_

_You looked young and beautiful in your mom’s borrowed car_

_We went to the dinners and movies and drive thrus_

_You laughed at my jokes, you smiled at my notes_

_But then something changed in you_

_You took your time with your calls_

_Waited and waited soon summer turned to fall_

_I thought there was something_

_Clearly it was love on one side_

_Your smile was still there, under the bright moonlight_

_I dropped clues but when you told me your news_

_Then and there I knew_

_Clearly it was love on one side_

_Then you never took your calls_

_Waited and waited till I couldn’t wait anymore_

_I thought we had something_

_Clearly it was love on one side_

_Oh how I wished it was me_

_Sitting at your porch having that cup of iced tea_

_Then and there I knew_

_Clearly love was no longer by my side_

Kara sang her heart out until the last note. The bursting arena swayed and sang together through out. She could feel the captivating feeling in the air. There is nothing like tens of thousands of voices singing together in unison. Slowly, the stadium faded into black as she quickly got to the next phase of the concert.

\--

Lena was swaying along to Kara’s beautiful voice. She could hear the solemn tones and the haunted words spoke to her. She wanted to hold Kara and tell her it was all ok. She looked absolutely memorising on stage.

As soon as the stadium turned dark, Sam was bouncing on her feet again.

“Samantha Arias, you are hurting me again.” Lena whined.

“Pfft. You big baby. Come on be more excited, right Ruby?” the taller woman smacked her arm.

“Ya Aunt Lena, It’s Kara Danvers!” Ruby screamed her lungs out. “Woohoo! Kara Danvers!”

Lena sighed and raised her hands up in surrender. Clearly these two had too much sugar during dinner. “Please don’t embarrass me later when we meet her.” Lena leaned in to shout into the taller woman’s ear.

“Pleasssee. You do that perfectly on your own.” Sam laughed as she picked Ruby up and placed her over her shoulders. The new height apparently gave Ruby fresher air as she was able to scream out Kara’s name even louder. Lena mockingly jabbed Sam’s sides and cheered on as the show continued.

\--

After all the confetti, fireworks and humongous bouncing balls, Kara took a bow. “Thank you, Los Angeles. You guys have been great. I love you and I will see you soon!” A quick wave, the sweaty singer hopped off stage, still energetic from the adrenaline. Ever faithful J’onn was ready with a cool towel and a fresh bottle of water. While trying to catch her breath, she listened to J’onn’s input of the night’s performance. Apparently, there were still some technical errors and there were tweaks to be done. Kara nodded along as they walked back to the dresser, stopping occasionally to thank every crew member she met.

At first, she heard giggles and whispers before she saw Lena walking down the long hallway. That woman looked as beautiful as ever. Kara was tempted to yell out Lena’s name before she spotted the same brunette lady from earlier who was alongside her. In between them was this young child. Kara bit down her lips unconsciously in confusion. Clearly the trio had not spotted the singer yet as they swung their arms, tossing the kid high up into the air. Are they a family? Was the girl Lena’s child? Then was the woman Lena’s wife or girlfriend? The girl giggled more before spotting the singer, exclaiming, “Mom! It’s Kara Danvers!”

Both women stopped their swaying and simultaneously turned towards Kara. The popstar’s heart sank even lower at the word ‘mom’. Was Lena a mom? She never mentioned that.

“Hiiii” screamed the child and pulled her hands from the adults. Dashing down the hallway and ended up hugging Kara by her legs. Her backstage pass lanyard was clearly too long for her and it was dragging on the floor.

“Hi there.” Kara knelt to give the young one a huge hug.

“Hi.” Lena smiled widely at Kara, with the annoying pretty lady in her tow. When Kara didn’t smile back with equal enthusiasm, Lena frowned slightly.

“Hi I am Sam.” Dang it, she was even prettier up close. Pushing down the petty feeling she felt, Kara stood up to shake her outstretched hand.

“I am Kara.” The singer replied feeling a touch prickly.

“And I am Ruby!” the child exclaimed again.

Kara laughed at the cute outburst and ruffled the little one’s head. “Have I met you before?”

“She was at the fundraiser, making a ruckus backstage.” Sam said accusingly, staring pointedly at her daughter. The little girl just pouted and continued hugging Kara, a little death grip around her legs. “That’s where you met Lena, no?”

Kara picked Ruby up in her arms and replied, “yap. Met Ms Luthor at the fundraiser.”

Lena frowned got slightly deeper when she heard her last name. Kara was not a home wrecker and had to suppress whatever feelings she got for Lena, especially when the said person already has a family.

“Can we take a picture with you, Ms Danvers?” Ruby asked softly.

Kara nodded, “Of course. Anything for my fans.”

After a few photos and polite conversation, Kara watched as Ruby bossily instructed Lena and Sam do all the funny faces for the photos. They obliged without much protest. They looked so happy, Kara thought and felt the jealous pit growing in her stomach. Quickly she gave a patiently waiting J’onn her signal that she wanted to leave immediately. Like a superhero, J’onn swooped in, mentioning that Kara has some matters to attend to.

“Ohh.” Lena face fell. She looked disappointed. “I was hoping we could get dinner before you leave for San Francisco.”

Kara’s heart tugged at the sad look from Lena. She wanted the frown go away. “Sorry, duty calls.” Kara said.

“I understand.” Lena nodded stiffly and soon Ruby was back holding onto both older women’s hands again. “I will text you.”

Kara nodded and headed for her room. J’onn mentioned that the crew had some backstage party, but Kara was in no mood to join. She suddenly felt a wave of tiredness when she opened her door.

A small pretty bouquet of pink and white daisies was sitting nicely on her table. A small card with immaculate handwriting read:

_You sang beautifully out there._

_Your friend, Lena._

“Friend.” Kara repeated, as she ran her fingers over the card. Guess Lena was just a friend after all.

\--

“What you mean, ‘I will text you’?” Sam said as she picked Ruby up who started to yawn. “Some game you got.”

Lena blushed a little, “This is not a game. I just want to text my friend. Can’t I text my friends now?”

“Right, ‘friend’.” Sam teased. “this coming from someone who won’t shut up about famous Kara Danvers, ever since that night you guys met.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Lena said stubbornly.

Sam waved Lena’s remark dismissively as they both were escorted out of the premises with a soon sleeping Ruby in Sam’s arms.

Lena felt a little disappointed that she didn’t manage to spend time with Kara. Maybe the singer had some interview to get, or she was tired. After all, a concert must be both mentally and physically exhausting.

\--

Kara’s Super Girl Tour went on for a few more weeks.

Even though she was moving from city to city every other day or was busy with back to back interviews and rehearsals, Kara still found the time to text Lena. She tried to keep it casual and friendly with Lena, but it was so difficult. Still she relished in those little moments. They texted every day, whenever each could spare.

Kara would send pictures of whatever she was having for meals, a subtle reminder for the busy CEO to have her meals. Lena always worked almost 18 hours daily with nonstop meetings or tinkering on the latest gadgets in her lab. Once, Kara playfully remarked that Lena might actually be a secret robot, who did not even require the basic human necessities like sleep or food, inciting a chain of cute emojis from Lena.

Occasionally, Kara would send some dancing fails of her and the crew and Lena continued to update her on the daily shenanigans in L Corp. There was this new guy from the IT department, called Winn Schott, who seemingly had a big crush on Lena’s secretary, Jess and the poor girl was the only one who was oblivious to it. Lena would tell Kara on the different ways and excuses Winn had used just to spend time with the girl. Lena even suspected Winn planted bugs in her computer, so that her secretary would call up the IT department ever so often. Kara laughed at her thought of Lena sending dagger eyes to Winn if he ever screwed up Jess’s immaculate work.

Lena continued to send her a different bouquet of flower after every show. It was something Kara always looked forward to after every show.

Kara picked up today’s bouquet of pink lilies off her dresser and took a whiff. The smell faintly reminded her of Lena. She picked up the card and read it intently. You Kicked Ass! was written boldly on the card with that same handwriting ending with Lena’s signature. Silently, she kept it with the rest of the cards she had collected, before taking out her phone and messaged the CEO her thanks.

_“You know you don’t have to send me flowers every time.”_

Lena replied with a row of flower emojis as a reply and Kara laughed. _“Would digital flowers be more up your alley?”_

Kara settled into a nearby divan and flopped onto it before replying, _“Any flowers from you are always welcome. Digital or otherwise.”_ Kara smiled contently. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she asked, _“Are you home yet?”_ She wondered if Lena was with Ruby and that woman. In their perfect little home, in their perfect little bed. The green monster inside her is gnawing at her guts.

_“I am on the way home actually. Need to pack. I would be travelling the next few days. So, I might not be able to reply as much.”_

Kara pouted, _“Travel safe!”_ Kara replied and quickly added an emoji of a face blowing kisses.

_“You stay safe too.”_

A knock came and J’onn’s head poked through the door. “You are expected in 15mins, Danvers. Don’t be late.”

Kara quickly jumped up and gave the manager a salute. J’onn sighed at the childish antics and let her be.

\---

“Thank you, Metropolis! I love you!” Kara’s voice boomed through the speakers of the stadium. Her voice soon was drowned out by the cries of her fans. J’onn was ready with her usual towel and drink and Kara quickly gulped it down while giving the passing dancers and band high fives. “Thank you, guys! Great job. I will see you all later.”

Kara wondered where Lena was. The last thing the busy CEO told her was she was going to some top-secret government facility and since had not heard from her since. Kara missed their many little talks.

So, the last thing she would expect to see was the girl who frequented her every waking thoughts and nighty dreams standing in her dressing room with a huge bouquet of pink roses.

“Surprise!’ Lena exclaimed as soon as the door opened.

“Oh my god Lena! Hi!” Kara was in shock as she took the flowers that Lena shoved into her arms. Putting the flowers aside, she gave Lena a massive hug. Lena chuckled and returned the embrace. “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Lena said, leading the stunned singer onto a comfortable couch nearby, “I was in the area. So, I decided why not pop by to give my favourite singer a surprise.”

Kara was smiling from ear to ear. She was sure her cheeks would hurt from all that grinning, but she could not care. “This is a wonderful surprise!”

“Mr J’onzz helped. He managed to sneak me into here without you noticing.”

Kara made a mental note to give J’onn a huge thank you present after this tour.

“I did hope we could catch up over dinner. But Mr J’onzz informed me that you have an after party to attend to.”

Kara jumped in excitement, “Oh you should totally come. It’s a little tradition we have when we are at the halfway point of the tour. Since we have the next few days off, a couple of us tend to go clubbing. There is this exclusive club I wanted to see, and you should totally come with.” Lena seemed to be gazing at her with tender eyes. Kara started to feel self-conscious. “That is of course if you are free.”

Lena’s lips turn upwards as she replied, “Alright I will go. But don’t expect any dancing from me. I am not really dressed for the occasion.” Lena said as she gestured her outfit. She did seem to just came from an important business with her smart looking pin striped suit paring with expensive looking heels.

“I am sure you will kill it on the dancefloor like how you do in the boardrooms.” Kara winked.

\--

Kara opted for something simple. A white top, ripped jeans and a hoodie on hand. She looked so chic yet oh so beautiful. Lena could not find her voice suddenly. Kara raised an eyebrow when she caught Lena staring. Lena gave a small smile as she shook her head. A short while later, Lena was dragged across the hallways, passing room after room with Kara gripping onto her wrist, as if not wanting to let her go.

She was then introduced to some of Kara’s closest friends from her dance crew and band.

“And this is Lexa Woods and Mon-El. They are one of the best dancers out there.” A petite lady stood forward to wave while a chiseled looking guy nodded at Lena. “Raven here works on most of the pyro and lights for the stage, Monty and Jasper plays the bass and drums for us. Lincoln here is our lead guitarist. And we have Anya who does most of our choreography.”

“Hi everyone. I’m Lena.” Lena waved back.

A chorus of Hi-s went around for a while more before Kara clasped her hands in glee, “Let’s go guys.”

Soon, the party started in the back of a long limo. Lena was sandwiched between the guys doing an ungodly amount of shots and the girls who were cheering them on. Kara passed her a glass of red while she was drinking vivid coloured cocktail. “Not sure what would be up your alley,” Kara said.

Lena immediately thought, _You_. Biting down her lips, she accepted Kara’s offered drink, “but I assumed you will appreciate a good red wine.”

“Thank you.” Lena sipped some and savoured the rich taste. This party limo seemed to have everything.

They probably finished a couple more bottles before they reached their destination. Lena lost count after a fourth empty bottle of red wine piled with stacks of empty tequilas and vodkas. Lena was buzzing with all the alcohol surging through her vines. She was amazed with these people’s alcohol tolerance and energy level. She usually drinks during social occasions and maybe a couple of glasses at home. She probably hadn’t had this much to drink in one seating since her college days.

“I hope you don’t have an early day tomorrow.” Kara yelled a little louder, pouring herself another drink.

Lena shook her head, “I actually have a couple of days off as well.”

“Awesome!” Kara cried and drooped her body onto Lena for a hug. Her cold drink spilled slightly onto Lena’s neck, giving her goose bumps in contrast to Kara’s warm body. She didn’t mind this at all. “Maybe we can spend more time together tomorrow?” the singer slurred a little.

“Yes I am sure we can.” Lena said chuckling. 

“We’re here!” Jasper screeched and bolted out of the door before the car could come to a complete stop. Kara laughed and quickly followed her Motley Crew. Lena left a huge tip on the pile of mess and the driver before walking towards the club. She looked up to see the name of the club, Arkadia. Just below the neon sign was lady of her dreams, waiting for her patiently on top of the steps. How was it possible that Kara seemed to be glowing with the neon light around her, as if she was an holy angel sent from the heavens.

Lena forgotten how to breath. She couldn’t move her legs. How could her mouth still feel dry after all that drinking? Kara stretched out her hand. Lena took it and was surprised at Kara’s strength when she instantly pulled towards the singer. They both stumbled a little and Kara landed up against the nearest wall for balance. Alcohol and five-inch heels probably didn’t go hand in hand. Lena had landed her hands at the sides of Kara’s head. Their face were inches apart. She could smell the alcohol from Kara’s breath and her eyes was watching plump lips in front of her. Instinctively, she licked her lips. She looked up to see those ocean blue eyes staring intently at her.

“Hi.” Kara whispered.

“Hi.” Lena echoed.

Lena was thinking about leaning in to capture those lips, when the doors to the club slammed wide open.

“Kara, come on!” Jasper yelled. The slam made the girls jumped away from each other and broke the magical moment between them. Jasper repeated and went ahead without waiting.

“Let’s go.” Kara stood straighter and held her hand out. Lena took it and they laced their fingers together. Warmth from Kara’s fingers and alcohol is making her insides fuzzy again.

As Kara opened the door, Lena’s ears immediately were assaulted by loud bass and deafening music. They found the group waiting for them.

“Finally!” Anya shouted. “This is Clarke Griffin, the owner of Arkadia.”

A short hair blonde stepped out and shook Kara’s hand. “Welcome to Arkadia, Ms Danvers.” They were quickly ushered into an exclusive VIP section of the club.

Kara didn’t let go of Lena’s fingers for a second. She liked how Kara’s fingers felt in her hand. Lena could feel some hard calluses on the slender digits. Kara smiled at her when she felt Lena exploring the bumps on her hand.

“Why aren’t we dancing, people?” Raven shouted, pulling Anya to dance with her to the upbeat tempo. Monty and Jasper cheered and grabbed the first bottles that hit the table. Lincoln pour himself a half glass of whiskey and cheered with the guys.

Lexa poured champagne for Kara and Lena while Mon-El went nuts with drinking straight from the bottle.

“Sorry.” Kara said as she took the glass from Lexa. “I swear we are not alcoholics and we don’t always drink like this. But these guys can really drink and needed to blow off some steam tonight.”

Shrugging understandingly, “cheers.” Lena proposed. “A toast to new friends.”

“New friends!” The squad yelled in unison.

Lena laughed. She hadn’t felt this warm welcome in a while. She peeked at Kara who was still sipping her champagne with her non captured hand. The night continued with stories shared on the embarrassing details of the tour. Like how one-night Lincoln and Mon-El thought it would be a great joke to replace shampoo with pink hair dye for the resident pranksters, Monty and Jasper. They had pink hair for two weeks after. Or one time, Anya caught Raven making mini explosions at the back of their tour bus and decided to payback the guys who were pranking them for a straight month.

“Ok enough of story time. Time for shots!” Raven proclaimed which earned cheers all around the table.

Lena managed to pace herself. She was still somewhat coherent of what’s going on. The girls were soon dragged to the dance floor by the guys, leaving Lexa who was preoccupied with the owner of the club.

Kara effortlessly led her to the middle of the dancefloor. Lena’s hands found Kara’s hips as she felt the singer back pressed against her, grinding to the tempo. Groaning Lena felt an arousal multiplied exponentially inside her. She could feel the tight muscles on Kara’s twists and turns. Ignoring the world around them, Lena leaned in to place small kisses along Kara’s long neck. The singer seemed to love it as she moved her hair to expose more skin. Loud music, flashing lights, plenty of alcohol and that kick of courage she finally needed, Lena turned Kara around and placed an urgent kiss on Kara’s lips. Her heart exploded with happiness as soon as she felt Kara’s tongue reciprocated with hers. She was pretty sure no one was able to hear her moan. Kara’s lips were exactly how she thought it would be and more. She tasted like sweet wine and champagne. She could feel Kara’s hands wondering under her shirt, shivering at the soft touch. Reluctantly, she pulled away for air, even though she would be totally willing to faint for such another mind-blowing kiss.

Before either of them could say anything or continue that kiss, Lena felt a vibration in a pocket. Without thinking, she picked it up and saw Sam was calling. Kara immediately retracted her hands from Lena and stood 2 feet away.

“Sorry.” Kara’s face turned blank and said before bolting out of the crowd. Lena was dumbfounded. A cold wave of dread just swept through her. She thought Kara felt the same way as her. Was Kara having second thoughts?

“Yes?” hissed Lena as she tried to give chase to Kara.

“Whoa. What’s with the tone? And where are you? It is so loud.”

“Not a good time now Sam.” She saw the blonde ran into the VIP washroom.

“You said to call you as soon as we got the cells to synthesise with each other without any side effects. Day or night.”

“Right.” Lena sighed. The project she had been working on the last few nights finally yield some results. Pinching her forehead, she replied, “Get Dr. Avery to continue with batches one to four. I will see to it tomorrow morning.”

“You alright?” a concerned Sam asked.

“I hope so. I will call you at eight tomorrow.” Lena said before hanging up the call.

Lena stopped in front of the washroom and gave a polite knock before entering inside. The door closed, silencing the outside world. Kara was hunched over the furthest sink, looking pale and wet. She probably splashed some water on her face.

“Kara… I am sorry if I overstepped.” Lena said fearfully. Was it regret she saw in those blue eyes? She was so certain Kara felt the same way as her.

Kara sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Standing taller, she turned to faced Lena and said, “I am sorry. I am not a home wrecker. You should probably go back to your wife.”

Lena was genuinely confused. “Wife?”

Kara hugged herself and tried to distance herself away from Lena. “Sam, your wife with Ruby, your daughter. She probably called to check on you.” Those blue eyes darted to the floor avoiding Lena at all cost. Kara leaned on the wall for support.

Lena took a step forward, but Kara was on the verge of tears, she didn’t notice Lena was coming closer. Slowly Lena touched the shaking girl’s arm. “Kara, look at me.” When she refused, Lena placed soft fingers under her chin and forced Kara to look at her.

Lena gently wiped away stray tears that fell from Kara’s eyes. “Kara, I don’t have a wife nor a daughter.”

“But,” confused blues struggled to keep tears in, “I heard Ruby called you mom the other day. You looked so happy with her. The three of you. I thought…”

Lena silenced Kara with a soft kiss. “Kara, I don’t have a wife. I don’t have a daughter. Not right now at least, but I do hope I will be able to have those in the future with the person I love.”

Kara couldn’t keep her tears in. “I don’t understand.”

Lena sighed, not understanding how Kara would have such an idea in her head. “Ruby Arias is Samantha Arias’s daughter. Samantha has been an old friend since college. She had Ruby after that ungrateful boyfriend of hers abandon their ass over some prettier and dumber blonde a few years back. Sam also works for me. She would bring Ruby to work most of the time, as you know we tend to work ungodly hours. I have grown fond of Ruby over time. Who wouldn’t? She is very bright for a six-year-old kid.”

Kara was still shaking and sobbing silently. Lena cupped the singer’s face and said, “The person I like is you. You have been in my every thought ever since I saw you up on that stage at the fund raiser. You, Kara Danvers, have captivated my heart with those deep blue eyes and my soul with that magical voice of yours. You could not leave my mind, no matter what I was doing. I have never felt like this with anyone before.” Leaning in, Lena added, “the only person I want to kiss is you.”.

Lena felt Kara’s shaking lips and salty tears. Coaxing the singer to calm down, Lena embraced the blonde, slowly stoking her soft hair and soft kisses. Shortly, Kara managed to calm down and pulled away from her. “I am so sorry,” muttered Kara as she splashed more cold water on her face and Lena quickly found towels for her. Whispering a hoarse thanks, Kara took a deep sigh.

“So apparently,” Kara tried to say, hanging her head in shame, “alcohol and an overactive imagination are bad combos.”

Lena let out a short laugh. Kara was a lot calmer now. Her blue eyes were puffed. Without waiting, she pulled Kara for another hard kiss. This time, the singer tasted like happiness.

Savouring the moment, Lena let her senses lead her wondering hands under Kara’s shirt while the singer ran her fingers in Lena’s hair. Expertly, Lena unclasped the hindering bra and continued her exploration with Kara’s harden nipples. She heard Kara’s hitched breath, supressing a moan from her throat.

Whatever they wanted to do next had to stop when Raven burst into the bathroom and started to puke her guts out at the first sink she could reach.

Looking at the horror unfold in front of them sobered them up quickly and killed whatever mood they had earlier.

Kara smiled apologetically as she quickly dressed herself and held Raven’s hair up. Lena let out a deep chuckle and nodded with understanding. Quickly placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek before leaving the washroom to find Monty and Jasper out cold on a couch. Lincoln was busy making out someone in a dark corner while Anya and Mon-El were busy playing some sort of drinking game. Lexa was sitting next to Clarke, still chatting away quietly, in their own little bubble.

Kara emerged from the washroom shortly with Raven over her shoulder. “I think we should head back now.”

Looking at her watch, Lena was surprised it was almost 5am. Agreed she called for a cab for all of them.

Pushing one drunk into a cab was difficult enough. Making 3 drunks sit up and not throw up all over the place was a herculean task. Thankfully Lincoln was the strongest one among the living. He nonchalantly threw the 3 deadweights to the backseat. Anya and Mon-El sang at the top of their lungs to whatever was on the radio while Lexa seemed to be glued to her phone. Smiling, Lena reached for Kara’s hand and laced their fingers again. Kara lifted it up and place soft kisses on Lena’s knuckles.

Thankfully, the drunks could find their way to the right rooms without much help.

“Stay for the night.” Kara refused to let go of Lena’s hand after saying their goodnights to her new friends.

“I got a last-minute thing early tomorrow morning. You should sleep in.” Lena said as she sweep a stray hair over Kara’s ear and leaned in for a kiss. “That was what Sam was calling me earlier.”

Kara returned the kiss with heated eager. “It’s very late. Stay, please.” Kara begged and pouted.

Lena sighed when she felt Kara’s lips on her neck. She knew she had lost. Thankfully, there was no one around at this ungodly hour to see them hot and heavy in the middle of the hallway. Kara quickly opened her room door and pulled Lena in by her jacket. Lena quickly discarded the restrictive clothing, not caring where she threw it to. Recapturing those lips, they started to fight over dominance. Not breaking the kiss, Kara lifted Lena in her strong arms and pushed her onto the massive bed in the middle of the room. Straddling over Lena, blonde hair covered Lena’s peripheral vision as she focused on the blue eyes she could only dream about. Kara continued her passionate assault over Lena’s sharp jawline down her neck. Lena let out a loud moan, she was pretty sure her senses all went into overdrive.

Being so distracted with Kara’s touches, Lena fumbling over the offending piece of jeans still on Kara. She could feel Kara struggling with her blouse as well. Feeling the blonde’s growing frustration, Lena cupped Kara’s face and slowed her with an unhurried kiss. “Kara, baby, we are both drunk and need some sleep.” Lena whispered as she placed soft kisses all over Kara’s face. She could feel Kara sigh into her neck in agreement.

They helped each other stripped off any cumbersome clothing, while stealing kisses here and there. Soon, they were laying on the bed in their underwear. Kara laced her right hand with Lena and pulled the woman closer to her. Lena sighed contently as she resigned into the warm embrace. She took a deep breath in, savouring Kara’s shampoo scent and her perfume. First time in a long time, Lena felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank you all who came and read. Every kudos and comments, i will review and do better.   
> The next chapter won't be so quick as this one. I have to get back to work. I have zero income for the last 30 days and am barely surviving. If only we all have Lena's wealth. 
> 
> There will be a few more chapters of fluff before some major drama. I am aiming this story to be completed in 30 chapters. We'll see how that goes.
> 
> Also, i hope you are able to tell i am a massive fan of The 100 as well. If you have not watched, please please go watch it. Netflix here is so slow, i am still waiting for Season 6. 
> 
> PM me if you have some ideas you like to see inside this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Eyes & Viking Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks everyone for still reading this. I hope it lives up to your expectations.  
> Again, do let me know of your thoughts or anything/anyone you like to be featured in this fic.

\---------

An incessant buzzing woke Lena up from her dream. She tried to move to find the offending sound, but she felt something heavy on her back. Lena opened her eyes to find Kara’s sleeping face near hers, an arm over her.

Remembering the events from the night before, she smiled and leaned in to take in Kara’s intoxicating scent. Hesitantly, she brushed away stray hairs from Kara’s forehead to take a closer look of the sleeping beauty.

“Jesus,” Lena whispered irritably when the relentless buzzing finally got to her. She tried to wiggle out of Kara’ strong hold. Gently putting down blonde’s arm, the brunette managed to get off the bed without waking her up. Lena let out a soft chuckle when Kara snuggled into the warm spot where she just was. Kara muttered something incoherent resulting in Lena leaning and placing a soft kiss on the singer’s head.

Lena silently went around the room to find that offending sound. It was Sam calling her phone.

Quickly, she left the bedroom into the furthest corner of living suite with her clothes in her hand. “What is it?” Lena whispered. She placed the phone on her ear while trying to put on her wrinkled pants. 

_“It’s past 9am and you didn’t call in for the conference_.” Sam’s worried voice came from the other line.

“Right. Shit.” Lena groaned, pinching her forehead.

_“Where are you? Are you alright? I was worried.”_

“Yes yes I am fine. Sorry, I overslept. Had a late night. How’s the results for the new tests coming along? Did Dr. Avery manage to get the cells to synthesize?” Lena grumbled as struggled to put on her blouse, as she listened with Sam at her ear. She grunted at the poor discoveries that Sam had for her. “Are you sure he followed my instructions to the T? It is not possible for the subjects to fail so horribly.” She quickly abandoned buttoning the suddenly cumbersome silk shirt in frustration and started pacing along the windows, trying to deliberate of the possible issues. Feeling a growing sense of irate, Lena formulated a list of solutions in her head while listening attentively at Sam’s findings and comments. She needed to calm down. A calm mind is the ultimate weapon, Lex used to say.

So, she opened the curtains slightly for a glimpse of the outside world while Sam gave her two cents on their development. Lena added, looking at the passing clouds in the sky, “What about adding in a small dose of liquid Harun-El? It could stabilise the cells.” Lena watched as the sun shone lovely soft hues of pink and red into the blue sky while traffic buzzed beneath her feet.

Kara stirred from her sleep. “Lena?” Opening her eyes and not seeing the woman in question, she heaved a disappointed sigh. The pillow still smelt like her, maybe she had not left long. Putting on the nearest bathrobe, she went in search for the brunette. 

She found Lena standing by the window, listening attentively to her phone. Sunlight peaked through the curtains, coating her with soft warm rays. The light seemed to highlight the pale skin on Lena, Kara felt her heartbeat quicken at the glorious sight. Lena had her hair down and the CEO had a cute frown of concentration on her forehead. She seemed to be staring into the distance, nodding along to the phone call. Her unbuttoned silk shirt accentuated the pastel breasts sheltered by a beautifully laced bra. She didn’t seem to notice Kara when the singer moved quietly behind her.

“Let’s increase the dosage if it still does not work. We pay him to follow instructions, not for him to create his own experiments. Also, the id-“Lena stopped abruptly when she felt a touch on her hips. She could feel Kara engulfed her from the back and pushed her black hair to the side. “The idea is get the cells to sto-“ Lena stammered, trying to string a proper sentence. Kara was placing teasing kisses on her neck, agonizing her. “-stop torturing me.”

_“Torturing you?”_ Kara could hear Sam’s confused voice from the other line. She bit a laugh when she could feel Lena froze at her words.

“I mean stop disintegrating on me. I mean let’s try the backup formula. Ma-maybe it would do better.” Lena bit her lip trying her best not to moan as Kara slipped her tongue along her neck to her outer ear.

The singer held back her laugh at CEO’s stuttering words. She could have more fun, she thought. Silently, Kara snaked her left hand under Lena’s bra, capturing her nipple between her fingers. Kara smiled in victory as she could feel Lena shuddering, trying to concentrate her next few words.

“Can you put more on the new ba-batch of chemicals we gotten from go-OH-vernment.”

_“Ok, you really sound weird today. Are you ok? Are you sick?”_

“Yes no, I am fine. Let me call you back.” Lena said quickly and hung up before she could hear Sam’s reply. Trying to put her best annoyed face, she turned to face the singer who seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh. “Kara, I was on the phone.”

“I know,” the culprit of the hour pouted and pulled Lena closer for a kiss. Lena closed the gap and maybe time stopped when their lips met. She could hear her heart pounded in her chest as her knees got weaker. They poured their yearning and all into each other.

When their lips finally parted, Kara pulled away to place her forehead on Lena’s. “Hi.”

Lena smiled and harmonized the singer. “Hi.”

“I like kissing you.” Kara muttered as she leaned in for another round of that hypnotic kiss she craved. Lena parted her lips, allowing Kara’s tongue to explore the inner canvas of Lena’s mouth. Lena tasted like sweet nectar she never knew she needed. The brunette ran her fingers into the blonde songstress’s hair as she felt her body bursting with ecstasy. 

“How is it that you are so irresistible? How are you tempting me?” Lena whispered breathlessly when they pulled up for air. It was clearly a rhetorical question.

“I was about to ask the same.” Kara responded as her fingers ran over the back of Lena’s neck.

“Kara,” Lena said after a while, “as much as I love to continue kissing you-.”

“Let’s not stop.” Kara interjected quickly, placing more kisses along her throat.

Lena willed herself quickly before all her motivation was lost. “I do have to work a little this morning. It was a last-minute thing I have to work on.”

Kara sighed into Lena’s neck. “Fine.” Kara pouted. “I can behave myself.” Nevertheless, she straightened Lena’s shirt and started buttoning it up.

Lena felt a pang of warmness for the affectionate woman’s action. Kara finished the last button and Lena cupped her face. Staring into the blue eyes, she leaned in for another kiss. “Thank you.”

Kara still wore a pout on her lips while watching Lena was going around the suite, gathering her stuff. “Can’t you stay at least until after breakfast?”

Lena put on her heels and looked at her phone. “Maybe we can do a late lunch later?”

Kara instantly perked up. “Yes! Let me put something together.” Kara asked as she spring towards Lena.

Lena chuckled at the singer’s antics. “Alright, I will plan for the next date.”

“Date.” Kara grinned at the word and placed her hands on Lena’s hips. “I’ll see you later.”

Lena leaned in and kissed her lips softy. “Later.”

Kara didn’t move from her spot as she watched Lena leave the room. As soon as the door closed, Kara leaped into the bedroom and was dancing on her bed in elation. She finally kissed the girl she was dreaming of for months. Her heart was pounding in pure happiness as she flopped onto the soft bed. She grabbed the pillow Lena was sleeping on and took a huge whiff of the lingering scent. “I gotta get changed.” Kara exclaimed to no one else in the room.

\--

Lena was smiling all the way back to her hotel. She could still taste Kara’s lips on her. Her phone vibrated and she quickly opened the message from Kara.

_I miss you already._

Lena could feel her heart melted at the text. She let out a whole-hearted laugh when Kara followed up with another text.

_Dress casually. No heels this time. I’ll pick you up at 1._

Lena quickly replied the message, agreeing and sending her hotel address. Her happiness did not last long when Sam called her again explaining that their backup plan did not work.

_“Where are you anyways? I called your hotel room, and no one picked up.”_

“I was out.” Lena mumbled.

_“Out? Where? The hotel said you did not return last night. So, who were you with? Was it Kara? Please tell me it was with Kara Danvers.”_

Lena could feel Sam’s questioning gaze through her phone. “Yes, it was.”

_“Ha! I told you! You can’t keep away from her. So? How was it?”_

“How was what?”

_“How was sleeping with the famous Kara Danvers? Oh, is it why you were so weird this morning? That explains why you did not turn up for the morning conference call.”_

Lena could feel her face blushed instantly. Her ears were burning at the thought. “I didn’t do-we didn’t do anything. We just slept on the same bed! And I overslept! Nothing else happened!” Lena whispered harshly into the phone, hoping the uber driver did not listen into their conversation.

_“I don’t believe you. The girl you won’t shut up about for months spent the night with you and you did not sleep with her. What’s wrong with you, Luthor?”_

Lena sighed, “Shut up, Sam. We had a lot to drink and I don’t take advantage of people like that.” She was sure Sam was doing some sort of victory dance at the other end. “Stop embarrassing yourself with that dance of yours in the middle of the office, Sam.”

_“How did you know I was dancing?!”_

Lena laughed again. “I know you long enough to know the nonsense you are up to.”

_“It’s Sunday, no one is around to enjoy my wonderful dancing anyways. Well, maybe just Dr. Avery and Jess.”_

“Please stop torturing them.” Lena joked. “I am back at the hotel now. I will call you back once I am in my room. Let’s settle this quickly. I want a working serum by the end of today. I got a date to get to.”

\--

Kara had a warm shower to loosen up and was trying on her entire closet when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see a ghastly looking Raven in a cute onesie. “Good morning Raven. You look like you saw a ghost.” Kara giggled cheerfully.

“Keep it down, Danvers.” Raven groaned as she pushed her way into the suite. “How much did I drink last night?” Raven placed her throbbing head onto the cool kitchen island.

Kara swiftly proceeded to get a couple of aspirins and a glass of water. Raven moved with such excruciating sluggishness that reminded Kara of a sloth.

“How is it you feel fine?” Raven placed the drinking glass down and groaned some more.

Kara shrugged, “You finished at least 4 bottles of champagne on your own. Also, you refuse to back down whatever drinking challenge Jasper threw at you.”

“Oh god. I hope Jasper’s head is worse than mine.” She lamented, turning around. “What are you wearing and where are you going?” Raven groaned more from her pounding head. “Too fast, I’m gonna need your bed.” She said as she dragged herself across towards the giant soft bed.

“What? What’s wrong with my outfit?” Kara went to the nearest mirror to take another glimpse “I got a lunch with Lena later. I was thinking to bring her to the local carnival by the pier.” She wore a white tank top under denim jacket with white jeans.

“Uh no Danvers, you look like an elementary school teacher.” Raven’s muffled voice came from under a pillow.

“Really? You think it looks that bad?” Kara ran towards the mirror to take a look.

Raven snorted in reply. “Honestly, even if you wore an ugly sack, Luthor would still have googly eyes for you. She was staring at you all night. No wait, I remember now. You two were busy snogging her in the bathroom when I came in.”

Kara blushed slightly at the memory of them making out in the restroom. “You totally ruin the perfect moment when your stomach decided to jump for the sink.”

“Please don’t make me gag again.” Raven whined and throw a pillow at Kara.

The singer caught it with ease and threw the item back at her. “What should I wear then?”

“Wear that blue top with this.” Raven pulled a discard jacket from the bed and threw to Kara. “It will bring out your eyes.”

Kara quickly changed without much protest. She totally trusted the most fashionable one of the group. Soon she left the suite with a snoring Raven on her bed. She texted J’onn that she would be out for the day. The manager was not pleased that Kara wanted no security for the day.

“I will be fine. I will call you if there are any issues.” Kara said. “Which I am sure would be none. I am just going to the fair.”

_“You know the protocol. Stay safe.”_

“Always, J’onn.” Kara beamed as she picked up her bag and wore her raybans. She picked up the company issued SUV and drove to the nearest florist to pick up a bunch of pink roses with white orchids.

“Who’s the lucky person?” the florist asked.

“A special someone.” Kara grinned. While waiting for the florist, she texted the CEO.

\--

Lena was putting on her finishing touches of her make up when her phone vibrated.

_Are you ready for a day of sunshine and fun?_

Lena smiled and replied. _With you, always. I do hope lunch comes first. I am starving._

_Definitely. I will be there soon._

Lena decided to go with the most casual clothing she had, a burgundy Peter Pan collared sleeved blouse and a pair of black jeans with flats. She was not sure what Kara had in store for her, but she was excited. Sam even teased her about her anxiousness throughout the conference call, but Lena was in her little bubble to care. Not long, she was waiting at the steps of the hotel entrance. The weather looked perfect today, she thought. Soon, Kara pulled up and Lena got in the car swiftly.

“These are for you.” Kara presented the bouquet for Lena. “What’s a date without flowers?”

“They look lovely, Kara.“ Lena took a whiff of the flowers and set them aside. She lifted Kara’s sunglasses to look into those deep blue eyes and placed a long sweet kiss on Kara.

“Hmm.” Kara purred. “As much as I like to continue kissing you, I believe I promise you lunch first.”

Lena looked at Kara lovingly and wiped off some lipstick smudge on her lips. “Let’s go then.”

Kara took a hold of Lena’s hand and gave it a peck before starting up the car and driving off to their lunch destination. Traffic was quiet for a Sunday afternoon and little people were on the streets. Kara was singing to the songs playing on the radio and laughed whenever she messed up some lyrics. Lena stole kisses at red lights as Kara serenaded her through the drive. Occasionally, Lena would snap a photo of the singer who was preoccupied on the road. The blonde looked positively radiant and beautiful in every photo. Lena had not felt like this in a long time, contented and at peace without a care in the world. Not long, they pulled up to a quaint café on a quiet street.

“Stay here.” Kara turned off the engine and quickly hopped off. She did a short jog and opened Lena’s door for her. “Madam.” Kara said with a faux posh accent, offering her arm to Lena.

Lena chuckled and linked her arm appreciatively. Kara gracefully escorted Lena towards the café and even opened the door for her. “So gentlemanly.” Lena commented good-humouredly and Kara flashed her a cheeky smile.

“Hi, welcome to Grounders Café. Long-time no see, Ms Danvers! Table for 2 today?”

“Yes, thank you Harper.” Kara said. The waitress quietly led to a quiet corner of the café.

“My name is Harper.” The waitress introduced herself to Lena. “Here are the menus. Let me know what you like to start off with?” she said while she pulled out a notepad.

Kara looked at Lena and asked, “Can I order for us?” Lena nodded. Kara turned to the waitress and said, “Can you get us the Breakfast Special, the pancake upsize, the in-house beef pastrami sandwich, some fries, 2 cups of coffee and a chocolate cake and an apple pie?”

The waitress jotted everything down and went ahead to place the order with the kitchen.

Lena chuckled at the long list of food she just ordered, “That’s lot of food, Kara. But somehow I know you can finish all with ease.” Kara laughed at that comment. “Been here often?”

“Yeah. When we were younger, Eliza, my adoptive mum will bring Alex and I to Metropolis every other month to visit our cousins. The Kent’s have a farm just outside the city. This was our quick lunch spot before the drive out. I haven’t been here ever since my music started taking off though.” Kara’s eyes sparkled as she reminisced, “They have acres and acres of green pastures and in spring, the trees bloom with beautiful pink and white flowers. Alex and I used to ride our bikes around the farm. Clarke, our older cousin, would play baseball with us and he could really run really fast. We always thought he would join the pro leagues one day. But he decided to stay and work on the farm. Oh! The horses! They have a few horses that are so beautiful and graceful.” Lena was distracted watching Kara’s excited gestures and nearly missed when she asked, “I like to bring you there. It would be so much fun!”

Lena smiled at her enthusiasm. “I would love to.”

“How about tomorrow?” Kara asked hopefully.

“Tomorrow is great.” Lena replied as their food was served. Lena was surprised as the plates started filling up the entire table. Kara looked on starvingly as the dishes were placed in front of her.

“Let’s dig in! Oh, try this, Lena!” Kara said as she cut out pancakes and fed a piece to her. The lunch went on with Kara feeding Lena or stealing bits from her plate. Lena could feel her heart swell with warm affection at Kara’s actions. She did manage to steal more photos of the singer unnoticed, who was preoccupied with her food.

Throughout lunch, Kara told her stories and memories of the Kent farm while Lena updated her on the experiment the government has for L Corp.

“It is top secret, so I can’t share too much details for the moment, but we are hoping it would cure the more aggressive kinds of cancer cells.” Lena said.

“Wow! You are really smart! Here’s to curing cancer!” Kara said and took her coffee mug up for a cheers.

“Curing cancer.” Lena clinked her mug and sipped the fragrant bitter coffee. 

After light banter and some small teasing at Kara, Lena was absolutely flabbergasted that they managed to finish the food.

“That was delicious.” Kara let out a satisfied sigh. Lena had to agree. The food though looked modest but tasted homely. It might not three-star Michelin restaurants she was used to, but it did taste better than most places she been. 

“How could you eat so much and still not grow fat?” Lena let out a teasing smirk.

“Probably because I have to move around or dance 6 to 8 hours a day. Need all the energy I can get.” Kara shrugged. Lena admired the strong lean arm outline as Kara flexed them at her statement. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“No, I am too full. I can’t move.” Lena groaned and Kara laughed.

“Come on.” Kara offered her hand and pulled her on her feet. Kara insisted to pay for their bill and suggested that it was probably a better idea to walk to the fair instead. Hand in hand, the girls wondered down a quiet street. As they were getting closer, Lena could hear the screams and shrills of laughter of children from the pier. Kara would stop and pet every dog that walked past them or chase every pigeon on the street. Lena would laugh at the goofiness of the singer. She did manage to secretly take a couple photos of Kara playing with the dogs or goofing around. Kara looked utterly adorable in the photos.

Occasionally, Kara would get recognised and had to stop to sign autographs or take pictures with her fans. Lena was alright with the attention that Kara was getting but was not too pleased when one rather rude fan pushed her phone rather rudely to Lena and brazenly told her to take a photo for her. Kara gave Lena an apologetic look and Lena waved it off. As soon as the groupies left, Kara quickly reclaimed Lena’s hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles. “Sorry about that.” Kara apologised.

Lena smiled and nodded understandingly as they continued walking towards the fair.

“It’s alright.” Lena softly replied. “It’s not like you get to meet a superstar every day. They were excited to meet you. But you are out with your fans?” Lena asked, holding their hands up in question.

Kara took a while before she answered. “Well I never said I wasn’t into women. No one was asking me the right questions.” Lena raised an eyebrow questioningly and Kara continued, “Tabloids would always paste the most outrageous headlines just to grab people’s attention and social media tend to just blow things out of proportions. So, if they see me with guys, it would be like ‘LA’s latest couple!’ But when I am with girls, it would be like, ‘Best friends are out for a lunch!’ Those headlines were ridiculous. I guess, those that had given people an impression of me.”

“Have you had a relationship before?”

“Nope. Never romantically. Music was my only relationship for a long time.”

Lena said in disbelief, “Really?”

Kara face Lena and gave some thought into her next words. “Yes, really. I know it’s hard to believe, I am a fantastic catch after all. Good looking, rich, can sing well.” She smirked in pretend boastfulness.

Lena chuckled and gave her a playful smack on the arm. “And very humble.”

Kara stuck out her tongue in mockingly and gave a crunched face.

“I, too, never had a relationship before.” Lena mumbled. Kara kept quiet to let Lena continue. “As you know, my family is a little too complicated. This probably explains the lack of social skills and friends I had in school. Throughout boarding school, I was a loner. A couple of frenemies here and there. In college, I met Sam. She was the only one who could really put up with my nonsense through the years. After Lex and my mother died, I just put my heart and soul into L Corp, never really given relationships another thought.”

They quietly walked down the boulevard as each girl was wrapped in their thoughts. Kara suddenly stopped walking and turned to a confused Lena.

“I want to do this right.” She took a deep breath and asked, “Ms Lena Luthor, would you make me the happiest girl in the world and be my girlfriend?”

Lena blinked as she registered the question. She burst out a wide smile and said, “Yes. Of course.”

Kara cheered and instantaneously swept Lena off her feet, spinning her around. Lena squealed at the sudden action and laughed at Kara’s goofy grin. The girls shared a deep kiss and giggled when they finally separated. Lena cupped Kara’s face, looking into those blue eyes lovingly and kissed her gently again before they continued their journey. This time, Kara had a spring in each step as they both shared a matching smile.

A few moments later, they arrived at an obnoxious sign with the words “The Metropolis Autumn Celebration Fair”.

“Woo look!” Kara pointed excitedly at a swinging Viking ship, with screaming passengers onboard.

Lena was rather pensive at the idea, but Kara seemed to be set on it. “Kara, maybe we should start with some less stomach-churning games. We just ate a rather full meal.”

“Right.” Kara looked sheepishly and they wondered further into the crowded fair. Colourful booths with the rudimentary games with the aroma of sugar in the air from the stalls selling all sorts of carnival foods and snacks. Teenage boys trying to show off their strength to their girlfriends on the High Striker and restless children queueing for the bumper cars. Kara could smell the familiar smell of childhood and happiness in the air.

They stopped by the nearest game booth and Kara was determined to win Lena a prize.

Who knew throwing hoops would be so difficult? The game looked simple enough, all they need to do is to throw all 5 hoops to the allocated coloured bottles. Lena was sure the games were rigged but Kara had that determined glint in her eye.

Lena would let out a laugh when Kara did dramatic stances and missed each round. After her sixth try, Kara did manage to win a small toy dog. Lena gladly accepted the prize and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Kara pulled her to the next stall. It was an elaborated set up of cans and targets. They had to shoot the specific number of targets to win.

“Let me try.” Lena said as Kara paid the booth manager.

The booth manager gave Lena a glance over and huffed, “this is not an easy game, young lady”.

Lena ignored the fella as she picked up the bb gun, testing the weight in her hand. “Which prize would you like?”

Kara was looking around, “Maybe we can get matching toys?” Kara pointed at the same toy she just won.

The guy snickered sarcastically, “for that, you need to hit 9 of the 10 red targets here. The gun has 10 bullets only. But I am sure you will hit them.” 

Without a word, Lena aimed the gun and hit all 9 targets in mere seconds.

“The dog, please.” Lena said coolly at the astonished man. Even Kara had her mouth agape. The guy quickly snapped back to reality and handed the prize to Kara. Lena smirked and winked at Kara before she did a casual fire at the rude man’s back when he turned to place the targets back in position. “Oops, sorry. It misfired.” She said calmly before tossing the gun on the counter.

Holding onto Kara’s hand, they ran as fast as they could. The girls giggled as they could hear the profanities the guy was spewing.

“How did you learn to shoot so well?” Kara laughed.

“As a Luthor, we had to learn ballet, polo and sometimes we would shoot clay pigeons.”

“Ballet?” Kara’s eyebrows went up in question. “I would like to watch you dance. I bet you are really graceful.” Kara grinned. She decided to do her take of an arabesque pose, holding onto Lena for balance.

Lena laughed, “that is really good.” Kara beamed at the compliment. 

“But I won’t be as good as you. You dance professionally. We Luthors, have very specific hobbies. By at the age of 10, could play the piano. By age 16, we were a qualified equestrian and full-time polo player.” 

“A sophisticated genius.” Kara said and placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek and led her to the next nearby booth.

They had so much fun playing the different games around the carnival. Kara would end up giving away the prizes to the unsuccessful children beside them. She would give plenty of hugs to the small kids who gotten the prizes or gave them words of encouragement to try harder. Lena watched on and quietly took photos of the moment.

In the end of the day, they were left with the initial matching toy dogs.

Kara managed to find out that Lena never had proper American fair food. That led to Lena trying a fried corndog for the first time.

“It is just grease and fat, Kara.” She said after taking a bite. She gave Kara her remainder and the singer took it with glee.

Kara took a big mouthful and moaned at the savoury notes. “It just tastes good. You sure you don’t want more?”

Lena politely declined as she continued to watch Kara devoured the food.

“You should be careful of the grease and sodium, you know.” Lena poked her sides.

  
Kara just nodded along and placed a sloppy kiss on Lena’s cheek.

Later, Kara found out Lena had never ridden a bumper car before and soon they were in the queue for it. Lena had to admit, though the game seemed childish, she could understand the fun aspects of it.

After finishing the entire carnival game booths, Kara finally managed to convince Lena to try the last item in the carnival, that old creaking Viking ship. Kara had sworn on her life that she would hold onto Lena the entire time. Lena was not convinced but she went anyway. She could not resist the puppy eyes Kara kept flashing her and the unending pleads. Throughout the ride, she hid her face in Kara’s shoulder as Kara held onto her tightly, as promised. Lena could feel the vibrations of Kara’s screams as her poor heart would not stop jumping out of her mouth.

“Don’t convince me to get up that monstrosity ever again.” Lena breathed when they finally got off the machine.

“Aww, I’m sorry.” Kara hugged Lena and ran her hands along her back to sooth her. “Let’s get some ice cream. I’ll pay.” 

After getting their ice creams, they found a quiet bench overlooking the pier and into the blue waters.

“When are you heading back to LA?” Kara asked, taking a huge bite.

“After tomorrow, actually.” Lena replied while licking her melting dessert. “When is the tour back on the road?”

Kara made another large bite into her cone before replying, “We are leaving on Thursday. So, I will be here for a couple more days than you.”

Lena made a small noise of acknowledgement. They continued chatting about the Kara’s tour and Lena’s corporate life. Soon, they finished their cones and watched the clouds float by hand in hand, when Lena confessed, “Sam was giving me a whole pep talk before this date. I was so nervous.”

Kara looked at her and let out an endearing laugh. “I was so nervous as well. I probably tried on my entire closet.”

Lena smirked, “You really look good though.” She said as she placed a kiss on Kara’s lips.

“It’s Raven approved.” Kara giggled when Lena looked confused. “She helped me pick this out in the end.”

“Well-“ Lena stopped when she noticed they were being surrounded. They could hear shuttering sounds from numerous phones and growing whispers around them.

“Sorry. I think I have been spotted.” Kara whispered.

“It’s alright.” Lena held onto their half-eaten ice creams as they were quickly surrounded by a bunch of admirers.

“Hi there. Yes, sure. Thank you. Yes, I remember you! Hi, a selfie is quite alright.” Kara tried her best to sign every item handed to her. Lena sat there patiently, watching the singer trying to get to know every single fan. Kara took her time to address each person by their first name, asked how their day was and took photos with every one of them with just kindness and big smiles. She had to throw the melted dessert into the nearest bin as Kara busied with her fans.

“Ms Kara, is this your girlfriend?” one of the younger fans asked and pointed at Lena.

Kara looked up at the question and turned to Lena and smiled, “why yes, she is my girlfriend.”

Lena could feel a whole-hearted smile on her face grew as Kara leaned in to kiss her. Lena’s ears were erupted by piercing screams and she could hear the cameras gone off the hook. Lena gave a brief wave to the crowd before she was overwhelmed with everyone wanting a photo of the couple together. She was not used to strangers pushing themselves onto her for a photo. She was feeling agitated very quickly.

Kara sensed something was off with the poor girl and announced that they had had to leave for prior engagements. She thanked her fans for their support and pulled Lena along as they quickly left the pier.

“Sorry about that, they were never going to leave.” Kara apologised.

“I am used to the paparazzi and nasty reporters.” Lena shrugged it off casually.

Kara sighed, “Tomorrow, the news will have our faces on it.” She groaned, “I didn’t think this through. Oh no, J’onn is going to kill me.”

Lena frowned. “Are you having second thoughts on us?” Lena could feel panic creeping up inside her.

Kara jumped at the question, “No! Never! I don’t mean it like that. I mean, I should have considered how you might feel being in the spotlight every now and then when you are photographed with me. Like today, for example.”

Lena gave Kara a reassuring squeeze as they walked back to the car.

After a few moments of silence, Kara sighed out loud, “I am sorry.” She apologised again.

“Stop apologising, Kara.”

“I didn’t consider asking how you would feel to be placed in the spotlight with me when I just announced you to the public.”

Lena gently took Kara’s hands and faced her. “Kara, I am used to people chasing me with cameras and reporters hounding me with questions. I am a front page news kind of girl anyway.”

Kara let out a snort, and Lena continued, “and besides, I have you, with me, by my side. So, come what may.”

“Come what may.” Kara smiled and they shared a delicate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, i am assuming this is now taking place some time in Early October on a Sunday.  
> I am not from America, so i don't really know the weathers and holidays.  
> Also, kindly pardon my grammar and vocabs.  
> Double also, more fluff or more grimy stuff on the next chapter?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
